


Hero

by gregs



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, Spoliers for Janus Report
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gregs/pseuds/gregs
Summary: Charlie offers to be a hero for a change





	

Hero  
“Let me be your hero.” Was all he heard on the soft puff of air against his lips before it was gone.   
He was slowly coming up from the fog that surrounded him and he wasn’t sure if he had actually heard that or if it was all a dream. But one thing was for sure, it hadn’t felt like a dream.  
It was a couple months later, and Colby was still trying to fit back into the job he had loved and trying to gain back the trust that was lost when he was outted on the Janus report. He knew that it was going to take time and effort on his part for his friends to trust him again, but he was at the point where he didn’t know how much more he could do to prove he was trust worthy again.  
The only one who seemed to accept him back into the fold almost from the beginning was Charlie. Since his return, the older man had noticed a few subtle changed in the younger man and he wasn’t sure what to make of it. He was certain that he had caught him staring at him on more than one occasion but had dismissed it as another of Charlie’s little quirks. But now he wasn’t so sure.   
Don and the others had decided to go out to a new club to unwind after a grueling case that they had just finished. Colby had opted out when he heard that Charlie would be staying home alone, he wanted to get to the bottom of whatever was going on with the young man. So he waited until he knew that Don had left and Allan was away at a conference before knocking on the door.  
Not getting an answer, he headed around to the garage where he knew the mathematician was most likely working. Sure enough, there was the curly headed young man working furiously on a problem that was way beyond Colby’s comprehension. He leaned against the doorframe and just watched for a few moments; mesmerized by the way he moved and worked, oblivious to all that was around him.  
“You don’t have to stand there, you are allowed in you know.” Charlie muttered, without turning around.  
Apparently not as oblivious as Colby had thought, smiling the older man entered into the young genius’ domain. “What are you working on Charlie?”  
“Nothing case related or even school related.” He answered as he turned around to face the older man. They locked eyes for a moment before Charlie dropped his and started to fidget with the small piece of chalk in his hands.  
“What’s bothering you Charlie?” Colby asked quietly, taking a step towards the other man. “Is there something I’ve done? I mean besides the obvious.”  
“Not you.” Charlie whispered as he picked up a remote and pressed a button turning on the radio in the corner. The garage was suddenly filled with music and it only took Colby a second to recognize it.  
“It was you. At the hospital that night.” He said in astonishment. “Why Charlie?”  
“I came to realize that even tough strong ex-army meatheads need a hero sometimes.” he said with a smile. Holding up his hand to halt the rebuttal he could see Colby forming, he whispered. “Listen”

I can be you hero baby   
I can kiss away the pain   
I will stand by you forever   
You can take my breath away 

Would you swear that you'll always be mine?   
Would you lie would you run away   
Am I in too deep?   
Have I lost my mind?   
I don't care you're here tonight   
“No one has ever offered to be my hero. Why would you want to Charlie?” Colby asked in awe and a little misty eyed.  
“Cause I love you.” He answered before stepping close and wrapping his arms around the bigger man’s shoulders. “Let me be your hero.”


End file.
